


Love, Renjun

by NanaminNLS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I suck at tags, M/M, Renjun soft boy, Renjun still inlove with bestfriend Jaemin, fluff but with sex involved in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaminNLS/pseuds/NanaminNLS
Summary: Renjun is the best man of his bestfriend and love of his life's wedding.To ease the pain of watching his bestfriend be wed to another he turned to his new bestfriend, alcohol.After drinking too much he found himself in bed beside a friend he made last night, Hyuck
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Love, Renjun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au on this site 👉👈
> 
> I hope you like it. I already posted this on my twitter but chose to change the characters Involved.

With his heart pounding out of his chest, Renjun stood up and cleared his throat. He grabbed his glass of champagne in one hand and a teaspoon in the other and clunked the teaspoon to the glass to capture everyone's attention.

"Ehem. I would like to propose a toast to our beautiful couple, Jaemin and Jeno." He turned to look at the vision in front of him. With his pink hair slightly sparkling because of glitter

"You've always been there by my side through thick and thin since we were kids and I hoped to always be there for you as well and I always want you to remember that no matter where you are and what you're doing, I will always, honestly, completely love you." Trying his hardest to keep his voice from cracking and the tears that started to well in his eyes from falling.

 _"As a brother could love his family and as a bestfriend could love his bestfriend_ " he smiled the most beautiful smile he could muster

Renjun raised his glass higher "and now I'm handing you to your husband. I know you'll take care of him but try not to make the kindest and loving person I know cry. Congratulations to the happy couple" and the crowd starts to clap their hands when the newly weds kissed at Renjun's speech.

Renjun stayed a few minutes until it was time for the couple to dance their first dance. He stood up his seat and went straight to the bar inside the reception.

"On the rocks, please" he said to the bartender who nodded and went to fetch his drink. He just kept downing the alcohol and reqested for more. He's drinking so much you'd think he's at the bar and not at his best friend's wedding. Well he won't turn down a drink, especially if its free and mends his broken heart.

"Nice speech" a tanned male went to sit beside Renjun.

"Thanks" Renjun quickly took a sip of his 8th? 9th? drink

"I'll have margarita please" he said to the bartender "Bestfriend of the Jaemin?"

"Yiip, and you?" Now he turned to look at the person who's intruding at his time with his new bestfriend, alcohol. His face is kind of a blur but what he did notice is a silver ring necklace around his neck that had some engravings Renjun couldn't read in his slightly tipsy self.

"kind of a friend of the Jeno" he sipped his drink "I'm Hyuck btw" he reached out his hand to which Renjun only stared at at

"you know you're supposed to shake the other person's hand when introducing each other" then he took Renjun's hand and shook it with his.

"Renjun" he introduced himself and took back his hand to grab his next glass of cocktail.

"Judging by the way you're drinking. Best friend of the bride who's been inlove with her for years only to have her snatched away by another because he was too scared to tell her his true feelings" Hyuck breathed as he examines the sad person infront of him They're at the wedding but Renjun's drinking like his wife died.

"Wow stalker much?" is it really that obvious? He thought to himself

She chuckled at his comment. Slightly taken aback that he'd actually admit that she's right with her guess

~~

"RENJUN!!" Jaemin came running to where the two are sharing their pleasantries. Renjun's face automatically brightened up to see the beautiful male running to him.

"JAEMIN!" He reached for a hug which the latter gladly took

"Dance with me! Hurry!!" Jaemin took Renjun's hand and dragged him to the dancefloor. Leaving an amused Hyuck behind.

"I'm really thankful you came today Renjun, with how busy you are and all" They begin to sway to the beat of the song ( cue *Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran*)

"Anything for you" Renjun chuckled and looked into his eyes. _Always for you_

_*Should this be the last thing I see*_  
_*I want you to know it's enough for me*_

Renjun stares at Jaemin''s eyes throughout the whole song. Forgetting they're in public. He just wants to take all of him in. Keep this vision in his memories and keep his feelings bottled up deep inside his heart.

"May I?" Renjun felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned to look at the person who ruined his last moments with the love of his life

_oh_

"of course" Renjun smiled and handed Jaemin's hands back to his husband. He gave him a final smile and went with his husband. Renjun went back to the bar, the tipsiness he had no longer in his system.

He need his _new_ bestfriend. NOW!

When he reached the bar he noticed the person he was talking to wasn't there anymore.

' _well that's fine. I get to be alone with my bestie_ '

A few more moments passed and he's starting to feel hot. He needs fresh air so he went to the veranda. Staggering every now and then.

He successfully went outside with a bottle of tequila in hand, 'fuck glasses when you can drink straight from the bottle'

Renjun tilted the bottle to his mouth a little too much some spilled on his suit.

"Woaah easy there mister"

~

Renjun turned, eyes blurry but he can recognize the necklace he's wearing "oh hey Hyuck"

"That bad huh?" He quirked her eyebrows and stood beside him

"Yiip" he took another chug at the bottle

"Let it all out my friend" Hyuck rubbed his back. Renjun sighed.

"Well this guy's the stupidest person you'll ever know" he pointed both hands at himself. "10 years and NOTHING. Stuck at being the best man of the wedding of the boy I love the most"

'Poor guy' hyuck thought. Nevertheless he continued to rub his new friend's back as a sign of comfort.

"If only I wasn't such a pussy to confess. Then maybe... Maybe it was me beside him right now" Renjun's now sobbing, hugging his bottle of alcohol.

And then everything became black.

~~

Renjun's senses went back when he felt a cold breeze touch his skin. His hands scrambled to find his comforter to ease his cold body. He turned around and felt warmth and a breathe tickling his neck.

'Wait.....'

Renjun opened his eyes and what suprised him is that he's not alone. Not only that, the apartment he's in is completely different from where he lives.

He looked at the person sleeping beside him. He's quite tanned but the moles on his face makes his pretty face more beautiful.

Renjun eyes went down and noticed a necklace which he vaguely remembers from last night. And down... ’Wait is he naked?!

Renjun looked at his own body and yes HE HIMSELF IS NAKED.

"fuck" he breathed, holding his head and trying to recall what happened last night. All he remembers was that he's drunk and he spoke with this person beside him but other than that BLANK

Did he sleep with him?? In his alcohol induced state?? God how much of a jerk is he? He's not one to sleep with people DRUNK not that he's slept with anyone before anyway. His heart and body was for Jaemin after all.

'did I really lose my first time to a stranger and have no memory of it' Renjun hits himself. The noise and movements stirs hyuck awake.

"Hmn Morning" Hyuck opens his eyes and smiled at the person who's apparently having a mental breakdown.

"Morning" Renjun smiled back "hey last night. Did we??" Eyes darting away from Hyuck "you know"

"What you don't remember??" Hyuck sat up, eyes wide open "after making me scream all night YOU DON'T REMEMBER?" He faked cried

Renjun's literally panicking right now. "No I'm sorry" he's not really one to lie. 'honesty is the best policy' is his life's motto.

"Well I'm hurt" hyuck pouted "Should I make you remember?" He inched closer to the smaller male. The comforter sliding down and revealing his naked torso. Renjun blushed at the sudden closeness. Hyuck found it amusing how red he's gotten

Renjun closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect. Hyuck chuckled at the action and pulled away. He stood up and went to his closet to find clothes for himself and his new friend.

"I have to leave for work in a few minutes. Make yourself at home. I put my number on your phone btw. Just leave the keys under the mat when you leave" Hyuck made quick work in dressing up and fixing himself to look presentable.

Renjun slowly opened his eyes and was shocked at how fast Hyuck dresses.

"Oh and I expect to hear from you okay" he made kissy face at Renjun who's still blushing like a madman. And with the reminder, Hyuck left Renjun alone.

In fact Renjun didn't do it with Hyuck but that's a fact he doesn't need to know right now. Not until Hyuck has his fun teasing his new friend.

Renjun sat there in bed. His head is starting to hurt from what just happened. And from the migraine from drinking too much. Hyuck literally came and left like a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me hear your thoughts 👉👈


End file.
